


【六一新年特辑/2：00】女装  文/徐怡然的小娇妻

by Athena112345



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena112345/pseuds/Athena112345
Kudos: 1





	【六一新年特辑/2：00】女装  文/徐怡然的小娇妻

晚上结束训练后，徐怡然同徐必成一起窝在训练室柔软的真皮沙发里玩手机。

徐怡然舒舒服服地靠在沙发背上，徐必成更舒服，直接横躺在沙发上，一双长腿交叠着，搭在徐怡然的膝盖上。

“六点六，你看我今天在抖音上的营业怎么样，”小朋友突然坐起来，骄傲地把自己的手机举到徐怡然面前，“我觉得我可以称得上是cos界的奇才。”

看得出来，小朋友自己觉得很满意。他小脸儿粉扑扑，一双漆黑的眼睛亮亮的，举着手机等待徐怡然的夸奖。

徐怡然抬抬眼，漫不经心地哦了一声，大拇指继续在自己的手机上划着。

小朋友得不到徐怡然的回应，整个身子扑在徐怡然身上耍赖。

这是小朋友惯常用的手段，百用百灵，此招一出，徐怡然不敢再敷衍他。

他也爱压在徐怡然身上，徐怡然的身上软软的，衣服上带着一种淡淡的柔顺剂味道，极好闻，肚子也软软的有弹性，抱起来舒服的很。

只不过徐怡然感觉自己要被这个刚成年的小东西压吐血，他收起手机被逼着仔仔细细看了一遍小朋友的cos视频。

刚看了个开头，徐怡然就有点看不下去了，无他，徐必成的道具着实简陋：

徐必成苦着一张小脸，举着一把好像上个月就坏了的自动伞，穿着一件已经拍了好几个视频都没换的灰色毛衣。

唯一能和阿离挂上点勾的大概就是p在头上的一朵小粉花了。

…

徐怡然无奈的捂住了自己的眼睛。

“怎么样？你倒是说说呀。”小朋友不依不饶地追问。

“你看，人家阿离的头发是长头发，衣服是短裙，拿的是橘子伞。”他一手拿着手机，一手指着阿离的图片，对手机里的小朋友评头论足。

“你再看看你，短头发，而且头顶还是炸毛的。“

”衣服是毛衣！胳肢窝都起球了。”

“再看这个伞，”徐怡然指了指放在地上因为坏了而收不回去的黑色自动伞。

“你这敷衍起码不要这么明显好吗？”

…

小朋友气得脸颊鼓鼓：“徐怡然，你嫌弃我就直说。”

徐怡然知道小东西没有真跟他生气，他宠溺地摸摸小朋友的脑袋瓜子。

“我没有嫌弃你啊，我哪敢。”摸完了头，徐怡然把手机还给小朋友，“我只是说你这个cos还需要一些改进就更完美了。”

徐必成年龄不大点，倒是个争强好胜的性子，非要让徐怡然说出个子丑寅卯来：“那你说怎么改进！”

徐怡然思忖半晌，才说：“那你得先追求形似，然后才能转变成神似。”

徐必成：？？？整抽象的？？？

…

第二天晚上，小朋友终于知道什么叫“追求形似”了。

徐怡然回宿舍后提了一个神神秘秘的精致黑色纸袋给他。

徐必成往里一看，是一包叠得整齐的裙子和假发。还有一个兔耳的头饰。

裙子是上好的绸布，已抛了光。兔耳的兔毛油光水滑的，光是看上去就能感觉到这包衣服的质感很好。

“你不是想改进吗？”徐怡然从纸袋里面拿出假毛戴到崽头顶，“给，戴上。”

小朋友笨手笨脚地戴上假毛和兔耳，倒挺像那么回事。

他的脸本身极小，鼻形笔挺，而且下巴也尖尖的，睫毛极浓密，仿佛自带了眼线，唇形也好看得不像话。

崽照照镜子，感觉自己的造型有点不三不四。想把假毛摘下来：“搞什么，我又不是女人。”

小手刚刚摸上兔耳，他从镜子里看见徐怡然有些意味深长的表情。

“你什么表情？”

“没什么表情，不过可惜了…”

小朋友愣住了。

“可惜什么？”

“可惜我花大价钱买的衣服咯，”徐怡然故意叹了口气，慢动作叠好被小朋友抓出来的衣裙，“吊牌都拆了，退也没地方退。”

小朋友听说过的，知道这个圈子稍微好一点的假毛和衣服都价格不菲。

“你可以挂咸鱼呀！”小朋友小心翼翼地出谋划策。

徐怡然摊摊手：“我身高买的180的。”

言下之意就是卖不出去了。

小朋友替徐怡然肉疼无比，又一想这死胖子花这么多钱是为自己，才英勇就义一般点头：“我穿！”

…

小朋友在自己床上换上公孙离的衣服后，直接把徐怡然看呆了去。

徐必成骨架纤细，锁骨精致而分明。胳膊、肚子和小腿上没有一丝赘肉，匀称得好看。

毛茸茸的兔耳和橘色的裙子衬得小朋友本就细嫩的小脸越发白净。

此时天色已经完全黑下来了，宿舍只点了一盏淡黄的床头灯。暧昧的灯光映在徐必成白净纤长的腿上，令徐怡然突然没有了调笑他的心思。

这样一双好腿，好像天生就适合穿短裙。徐怡然只来得及这样想。

“怎么样？”小朋友有些不太自信。

徐怡然喉结上下滚动两下，才说出一句“很好看。”

气氛有些尴尬，又有些怪异的暧昧。

徐必成没想到一向爱调戏他的徐怡然这么认真地夸他，小脸有些泛红。

“呃…你忘了买鞋子…”小朋友已经尴尬到没话找话，正说着，徐必成头顶的兔耳不知怎么回事软软地垂了下来。

徐怡然伸手去帮他扶起来。

这么一扶，诺崽抬头才发现二人距离极近，几乎喘息相闻，小朋友紧张地抿了抿嘴唇。

他不知道这个动作对于徐怡然来说有多么诱惑。

徐怡然只觉得小朋友那张纯真禁欲的脸无论做什么表情都是在勾引他，他一只手抓住徐必成纤瘦的脚腕，侧过头去对着小朋友的耳朵低声说：“不需要买鞋子。”

…

徐怡然温热的吻落在小朋友的嘴唇上。

徐必成艰难地呼吸着，双手下意识地抓住徐怡然背后的衣服。

他脑中一片空白，只盘旋着两个问题：

这算什么？他为什么在跟徐怡然接吻？

可耻的是，他竟然在徐怡然不算温柔的吻中有了一种说不清的感觉。仿佛胸膛中有一种欢喜感在剧烈地往出冒。

徐怡然专心地舔吻吮吸着徐必成的嘴唇，舌尖描绘着崽美好的唇形。

他睁开眼睛去看已经被他吻得眼神迷离的徐必成。

这大概是小朋友的初吻，他还没有学会换气，差点在徐怡然长久的亲吻中缺氧。

天气已是深冬，虽说室内空调开得够足，徐必成胳膊上仍起了淡淡的一层鸡皮疙瘩。

徐怡然的吻逐渐向下，舌尖还轻轻在徐必成的喉结上舔弄了几下。

徐必成心中酸痒，双手环住了徐怡然的脖子。

徐怡然感觉到爱人似乎并不排斥，于是一只手按住崽后脑勺加深这个吻，另一只手探进了崽的裙底。

“…唔…”徐必成没想到徐怡然竟想更进一步，他口中嘤咛一声，夹紧了腿。

徐怡然将徐必成的呻吟吞进嘴里，大手在崽白净的大腿内侧摩挲着。

“徐必成，”徐怡然在崽耳边似叹息又似低语，态度前所未有的认真，“我喜欢你…我真的喜欢你…”

这句话听得崽心里酸涩又甜蜜，他又何尝不喜欢眼前这个男人呢？他的逗弄，他的调笑，他的宠溺，他的故作严肃，他的亲吻和抚摸…一切他都喜欢。

赛场上，他们永远是最默契的一对，徐怡然的吕布即使面对必死的困境也会首先跳到人群中去救他的小老虎。这样的爱情，他敢不接受吗？

徐必成似乎想通了，他轻轻放开徐怡然被他夹住的手，小脸埋进了徐怡然的胸膛。

徐怡然见徐必成似乎终于默许了他的爱抚，轻轻褪下徐必成身上的短裙。

徐必成瑟缩了一下。不知是冷还是害怕。

徐怡然又在徐必成的小脸上落下几个浅浅的吻：

“你不要怕。”

徐必成虽然心中害怕到颤抖，仍然嘴硬道：“你才怕。”

徐怡然见徐必成娇憨可爱还有些傲娇的样子，想去疼宠他的感情更甚。

徐怡然火热的唇在崽身上四处撩拨，大手直接握住了徐必成。

徐必成浑身颤抖了一下。

“宝宝，”徐怡然低头去吻徐必成的脖颈，“我想你想得快要爆炸了…”

徐必成感觉到贴着自己的男体确实已经快要忍受不住，只说了句：“不要憋着了，憋坏了可怎么好。”

徐怡然眼睛一亮，他带了徐必成白皙修长的小手到他身下套弄了几下，又俯下身子去吻小朋友的嘴唇。

“我们点了烤…”小唐冒冒失失地闯了进来，手里提着半只鸡。

只见床上两人如交颈鸳鸯般缠绵着，小唐立刻又退了出去，还十分乖巧地带上了门。

床上的二人对视了一眼，同时选择忽略小唐。

徐怡然做足了前戏，才敢慢慢进入小朋友稚嫩的身体。

好在徐必成倒是勇敢，没有哭喊出声。

只是未经人事的身体一时难以承受徐怡然的尺寸，不由红了眼圈儿，咬着淡红的唇瓣，身体也微微颤抖了起来。

徐怡然看着崽泛红的眼尾，更加舍不得大动作。

徐必成见徐怡然忍得实在难受，突然自己动了两下。痛得溢出一声轻呼。

徐怡然一阵冲动涌向小腹，几乎要低吟出来。

“你倒主动。”徐怡然又去吻小朋友已咬出牙印儿的唇，“别急，我们还有一整晚…”

…

下了楼的小唐其实没有看清两个人是谁，只隐约看见徐怡然抱着个长头发的女生在亲。

他越想越替队霸诺崽生气，直接拨了徐必成的电话：“喂，一诺。我刚刚看到六点六和一个女的亲嘴。就在你们房间。”

“嗯…知道了…”

电话那头崽的声音弱弱小小的，还带了颤音。

可怜的崽！一定是听到这个消息偷偷哭了！

小唐为诺崽难过了几秒钟后，愤怒地扯下一只烤鸡翅膀。

…

第二天小唐直播。

一群人在小唐背后吵吵闹闹。

一诺突然没头没脑地对徐怡然冒出一句：“那个女的下面紧不紧？”

徐怡然没有搭理他，但是唇角却浮现出掩饰不住的笑意。

小唐没有秒下播。

他也偷偷存了小心思。

他心想，哼，谁让老六背着诺崽和别的女人乱搞。我要让全世界都知道老六是个渣男！


End file.
